rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
PvP/Transcript
Oobleck: Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight! Port: It looks like our first contender is ... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be ... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon! Penny: Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you! This is going to be so much fun! Ruby: Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why!? What's going on? Fine. If you're not going to tell me... Oobleck: Fighters, are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Begin! Mercury: Showtime. Let's just keep this between us friends. Port: My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina! Nora: Yeah! Go Pyrrha! Port: No! Ruby: Penny... Oobleck: Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed! Broadcast Op: Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast! Oobleck: What!? How is that possible!? Cinder: This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality, nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. You cling to this power in the name of peace, but what do we have here? One nation's attempt at an synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves in honor and mercy - yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin has felt that defeating Atlas in the tournament will help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded the streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unssupecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you, the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust? Oobleck: The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out! Port: Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!? Warning Announcer: Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and ordinary manner. Ironwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic. Sun: Nevermore!? Coco: How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!? Ren: It wasn't alone. Qrow: Oz! Ozpin: Get to the city! Qrow: But- Ozpin: Now! Ironwood: Ozpin, the girl ... I can explain! Ozpin: You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use it. Atlas Ship Captain: Damnit! This is Blue-4! Blues 2 and 3, fall into defensive position! Blue Three: Roger! Blue-3, in position! Atlas Ship Captain: Blue-2, what's your status!? Blue-2, come in! Someone answer me, damnit! Roman: Well, it's about time... Atlas Ship Captain: We're hit! We're doomed- Roman: Woo-hahahahaha! It is good to be back! Adam: Bring them to their knees! Category:Transcripts